


wala na

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Social Media, Texting, broken!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: aminin man ni kyungsoo o hindi, masaya siyang marami siyang oras ngayon para sa sarili. kaso, may mga pagkakataong hindi rin naman niya maiwasang mag-isip at malungkot.malungkot na mag-isa pero minsa'y gusto niya rin namang mapag-isa. kaso ngayon, hindi na niya alam. parang mayroon lang siyang namimiss sa buhay niya. ang kaso, siya na lang ang naiwan at 'yung isa, wala na…





	wala na

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan nina kyungsoo, isang engineering grad at jongin, devcomm grad, mula sa isang bagay na pareho nilang kinahiligan… ang pagkanta. kapwa sila naging miyembro ng isang choir ensemble na marahil ay gusto ring sumunod sa yapak ng mga tanyag nating mga singers gaya ng madz.

 

kahit magkaiba ang timpla ng kanilang mga boses, pinupuno ng kulay ng pagkakaibang ito ang bawat awitin. pareho silang tenor kaya naman, madalas silang makapag-usap o mag-bonding lalo na kung mayroon silang sectionals. kapag may hindi ma-gets na tono si jongin ay si kyungsoo ang tumutulong sa kanya. ganun din naman si jongin sa kanya. saluhan sila sa isa’t isa.

 

talagang pareho nilang hilig ang pagkanta kaya naman hindi naging mahirap para sa kanila ang maging close kaagad sa isa’t isa.hindi rin nga akalain ni kyungsoo na talagang mag-cclick agad sila ni jongin. hindi naman kasi sila magkakilala noon ng binata. kumbaga, nabuo na lang ang kanilang pagkakaibigan sa pamamagitan ng hobby nilang ito.

 

noong una’y hindi pa makapa ni kyungsoo kung anong ugali ang mayroon si jongin. matalino kasi, tapos ang dami dami dami dami pang sinasabi. ‘yung tipo na, maraming sinasabi pero may laman, may alam. matalino talaga si jongin. high school valedictorian at cum laude pa nga eh! kaya nahihiya ring makipag-usap ang gaya ni kyungsoo na pang-average lang naman ang utak. sino ba naman ang maglalagay ng bio sa fb profile na… “the largest prime number is my favorite number.” ang weird lang. at ganyan ‘yung jongin na nakilala niya.

 

_“oo nga kuya dae, pagdating sa mga sinasabi niyan ni kuya jongin, hindi ko talaga ma-gets! kaya minsan ‘di ko na lang siya kinakausap. kay kuya baekhyun or kuya soo na lang tuloy ako nahingi ng tulong.”_ minsang sinabi ng pinakabata nilang ka-section na si jaemin.

 

_“hahahaha! ewan ko ba dyan kay jongin. ayaw makipag-usap nang normal. kala niya kasi ang mga kausap niya ka-level ng pag-iisip niya!”_ dagdag naman ni baekhyun na isa ring nahihiwagaan sa asta ni jongin. pero wala namang masama at hindi naman nila kinaiinisan ang binata. mabait nga ito sa kanila at napakamaalalahanin. wala rin naman silang ibang magagawa. kasi gaya na nga rin ng sabi ni jongin, “sorry guys. talagang this is just how i express myself. i hope you understand.” iniintindi na lang din nila ang kaibigan.

 

ganung klaseng jongin ang nasa paningin ni kyungsoo. matalino pero hindi rin naman niya maitatanggi na gwapo at attractive ito. kaya napukaw agad niya ang atensyon ni kyungsoo.

 

halos linggo linggong nagkikita ang grupo nila dahil mayroon silang weekly gig every sunday at 3pm sa kanilang parokya. kumakanta sila sa misa linggo linggo at bukod pa rito ‘yung mga gigs sa patay o kaya pa-contest at program kung saan sila’y minsan nang naimbitahan.

 

at isa pa, wala yatang araw ng linggo na hindi nagbihis nang ayos itong si jongin na para kay kyungsoo ay sobrang linis talagang tignan. sobrang ayos pa pumorma ng binata at good boy na good boy talaga… kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni kyungsoo na mapansin nang lubos ang lalaki.take note, kapwa sila lalaki ha. at ipapaalala ko lang din na, open naman ang grupo nila sa ganitong mga relasyon kahit na hindi man sumasang-ayon sa kanila ang simbahan. pero, hello???? 21st century na! hindi na tayo dapat nabubuhay sa kahapon!

 

at hindi lang iyon, ang bait bait talaga nitong si jongin at saksakan din ng gentleman. ramdam ni kyungsoo iyon dahil minsan na rin siyang nakaranas ng kabaitan ng binata. pero bilang alagad ng diyos, marunong naman si kyungsoo kung paano magtimpi sa nararamdaman. kaya hinahayaan na lang din niya ang kaibigan na magpaka-good samaritansa kanya. kahit na minsan ay hindi niya maiwasang lagyan ng malisya ang lahat ng ginagawa sa kanya.

 

kaso lalo namang nabuhayan ang loob nitong ating bida nang biglang magbago ang ihip ng hangin at mas naging extra caring at papansin na sa kanya itong si jongin.

 

bilang isang pretentious halaman, kunwari pang walang epek kay kyungsoo ang pagpapa-impress ni jongin sa kanya. yes, nag-assume agad siya na nagpapa-impress ito sa kanya. kapal di ba?! hahahaha!!!

 

tuwing may rehearsal sila o kaya naman ay sectionals sa bahay nina junmyeon, hindi talaga maiwasang magkaroon sila ng moments. at kilig na kilig naman doon si bakla.

 

sinusulat pa nga niya in full details ang lahat ng moments nila simula sa pinaka-unang tagpo hanggang sa naging mapanakit na nag mga tagpo. nakasulat lahat iyon sa maliit niyang brown notebook na tinuloy niya sa mas malaki laking floral diary na natanggap niya sa exchange gift.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

**November 15, 2016 00:11**

_Thank you! Even though many things have changed, I’m still alive and living happily._

 

_Hahahahahahaha and I really do think, I am crushing on someone ^_^ and his name is Jo****. OMG I’ve been thinking about this these past few days and he can’t get out of my head!!! Huhuhuhuhu. So I guess it’s just right to call him crush._ (yaaaaaay tangina mo ang landi landi— side comment ng bantay ni kyungsoo)

 

_So Mr. J is from the choir I’m in… He’s also tenor like me and his voice sounds reaaaally good even when he talks! He is also super nice and helpful, especially during my first weeks with the group. He was always trying to help and gives me a few tips on how I can sight read or remember the notes easily! :) That’s really thoughtful of him! I also felt his warm personality when we had a small chat on fb, asking me how did it feel like after my very first performance withthem._ ♡ _It feels good that he even bothered to ask me how was it. Hihihihi_ ♡

 

_And last Sunday, he also joined and assisted us new members to get our size for our group shirt and barong._ ♡ _He even lend his precious time just to help us! So I think he is really nice!!! But before that… I was also with him and both of us really had to wait for the other new member. It was fine because he even treated me some hashbrown and hot chocolate._ ♡ _How sweet of him!!! Shet… ako ay kinikilig talagang tunay. Haaaaay… Mr. J. :) Thank you, you make me smile… and I hope, I made you smile too._ ♡

 

 

 

**November 18, 2016 00:39**

_huhuhuhu :( i’m so kilig sa cinderella & the four knights huhuhu kainis!!! ang cute nung character ni jung ilwoo at sodam. pero cute rin yung character ni ahn jaehyun!!! lols. hihi. thank youuuu for this day kahit na nakakalungkot ang nangyayari sa Pinas!_

 

_luh… I can’t sleep na naman…ang daming thoughts na na-stuck sa isipan ko :) isa na dun ‘yung pagkanta… kailangan ko talagang i-practice ‘yung kantang ‘yon:( huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh… medyo mahirap pero sana makayanan ko._

 

_tapos isa pa ‘tong job oppurtunityna nabasa ko through my friend. they’re looking for a primary math tutor… mukhang kaya ko naman kaso pinangungunahan me ng takot… huhuhu. ita-try ko lang naman at alam kong wala namang mawawala. :) kaya naman, kaya ko ito!!!_

 

_tapos isa pang bumabagabag sa isip ko ay si jongin. mehehehehehe. shocks nakaputi siya kanina at mukhang bagong tasa ang buhok huhuhu :) nakakainis lang kasi hindi mawala sa isip ko ‘yung sinabi nina kuya junmyeon atbp… na… crush daw ako… ni… jongin??????? luh! ISSUE!!! lols anyway, hindi magandang mag-ovethink… hehehehe sinulat ko lang para hindi ko na maisip at nang makatulog na ako nang mahimbing…_

 

_haaaaaay ang tagal ng resulta ng board exam :) sana talaga makapasa ako!!! congrats sa akin!!! papasa kami!!!_ ♡

 

**November21, 2016 01:55**

_So… hindi pa rin ako natutulog kasi naman… kakaisip na naman… hehehehe. eto na naman OVERTHINKING… kasi medyo ‘confirmed’ na naman dahil patuloy na ang pang-aasar sa akin at kay jongin… so inaasar kami… hay… ‘di ko alam reaksyon ko. medyo kilig na medyo yamot… (kunwari yamot para ‘di obvious! lolololols) Pero I just want to get to know him muna and I don’t want to develop deeper feelings yet. hihihi! So ayun lang! Good luck! Lagi raw akong mag-pray!_ ♡

 

**November 22, 2016**

_LAGNAT_

 

**November 23, 2016**

_LAGNAT_

 

**November 24, 2016**

_LAGNAT_

 

**November 25, 2016**

_at… nilalagnat pa rin ako up to thi day kaya medyo sad kasi sobrang masakit ang ngipin ko at ang hirap kumain. lugaw lang. huhuhuhu. akala nila nung una, dengue ang sakit ko pero parang wisdom tooth lang nama talaga??? kaso… apat na araw na akog inaapoy ng lagnat! kaya medyo nakapagtataka daw kung ngipin lang… pero yung lagnat, nawawawla wala naman kapag ipapahinga ko nang kaunti at iiinom ko ng gamot. pero bumabalik din kasi kinalaunan. tapos sobrang sad kasi may concert din yung choir bukas pero ako heto, nilalagnat pa rin. isabay mo pa yung bagyo… huhuhuhu talaga! pero kapit lang…_

 

**November 29, 2016**

_kaka-release lang ng result yesterday!!! and it feels so great na nakapasa ako sa board exam!!! like wooOOOOhoooo!!! kaso natuluyan na ako sa dengue… pugo, pugo, gatorade, tubig, yakult, atbp!!!_

 

_pati “tawa tawa” saka katas ng dahon ng papaya… though herbal medicines are the best, hindi ko pa rin matanggap yung las niyo!!! ang sama!!!_

 

**December 6, 2016** ♡

_I still can’t believe I passed the board exam. Hihihihihi grabe, 1 take lang! Nakakabilib sa sarili. Kaya ko pala!_ ♡

_Ang galing! :)_ ♡

_Wala lang… hindi biro ‘yung stress ko dun ah… like really… pero gayunpaman, pasado na ako! Hihihi! wala lang… inspired lang ako these past few days! Sana naman kapag babasahin ko ‘tong entry na ito, hindi ako mandiri o kaya mamuhi sa sarili ko hahahahahahaha gaya nung mga past entires ko. LOLS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kakaloka… well, anyway. Masaya na ako sa buhay ko ngayon. Salamat_ ♡

 

**December 9, 2016**

 

_i can see clearly!!! thanks to my eyeglasses. though, i’m still not used to it… i have to make sanay myself. :) haaaay so happy for tomorrow’s meet up with my college friends!_

 

_and on the 13th, i;ll have a “coffee session” with jongin. i dunno where but he asked me to have coffee with him… O:) so okay :)_

 

_i’ll have a good weekend ahead!_

 

**December 11, 2016 23:59**

_few days ago… niyaya ako ni Jongin to have a coffee this coming Tuesday kahit na alam kong hindi naman siya nagcocoffee. hahahahaha wala lang… ano ba ang ibig sabihin nito? kabado ako na medyo excited but… sabi kasi, this Tuesday may practice kami :| lols so mukhang hindi na siya matutuloy. :/ sad. but still, it’s okay hahaha nalaman ko sa isang kaibihan na tinanong niya pala ang aking aaddress nung panahong nagka-dengue ako… hahahaha bait kaya nagtanong! but anyway,’di ko siya nakita this Sunday… medyo sad pero happy pa rin namam ako kasi nai-inspire akong kumanta lalo!_ ♡ _hihihihihi_

 

**December 18, 2016**

_haaaaaaaay… grabe! dapat magkakape kami ni jongin noong december 13kaso hindi natuloy kasi may rehearsal kami, so hindi namin pinush. hahaha tapos kinabukasan may kinantahan kaming birthday party. akala ko sususko na siya sa pag-push ng ‘kape’ session hahahah pero nag-aya siya! kaso hindi na naman natuloy! hahahaha! kaloka. lols, kala ko naman limot na niya._

 

_tapos ayun kaninag 10:30am nag-aya siya na mag-coffee nga kami before yung call time … well siya ang nagyaya kaso nakakakonsensiya ‘yung nagastos niya huhuhu. ang mahal pala dun sa pinagkapehan namin! dapat nag-lunch ako rito sa bahay. huhuhu. pero sabi niya naman… okay lang ‘yun. haaay ano ba ito? date o ano?_

 

_nakakatuwa lang dahil nakakwentuhan ko siya nang bahagya kahit ako medyo hindi ako madaldal… hay wala kasi akong masabi… saka huhu… ba’t ganun? hindi ko alam kung nayayabangan ba ako sa kanya or ewan? dahil ba may ipagmamalaki naman siya. :) huhuhuhu hindi ko siya ma-reach mumshie! ang talino niya and ako… I just feel so small… parang ang dami niya sigurong nalalaman sa mundo. huhuhuhu :( bakit ganun? natatakot ako sa katalinuhan niya. parang hindi niya deserve ang gaya ko :( saka… huhuhu… magaling siya. ewan ko :( pero huhu ang tragic :( tapos ayun. nalaman ko rin na gusto niyang mag-teacher hehehe cool! walang lang at devcomm ang course niya pero hate niya ang english. ang labo niya pero sa kabila nito… masaya ako. :)_

 

_I was able to get to know him saka nadagdagan ‘yung closeness namin sa isa’t isa. siguro from a distance of 1 kilometer, naging 0.8 kilometers na lang! hahahahahah! char! pero ayun nga :) thankful pa rin ako kahit na nakakainis kapag tinatama niya ‘yung RIN at DIN ko… T_T_

 

_parang ang bobo ko :( hahahahahayst. pero wala… ibig sabihin nun, dapat gawin ko ang best ko para naman ma-feel kong deserving ang gaya ko… hayst. :( grabiti! huhuhuh kaiyak po. pero all in all, masaya naman dahil_ ♡ _:) kaso sayang at wala kaming picture!!! hahahaha charot lang. siya nagsabi nun! sana daw nagpapicture siya with me. haaaay bwiset ang landi landi!_

 

**December 19, 2016**

_#CondolenceSaPusoNiBaekhyun :(_

_I have to be there for my friend. Talagang sinundo ko pa siya sa trabaho niya pauwi sa bahay namin para lang i-comfort siya! Kasi naman!!! Dahil sa lalaki!!! Hayyy nakoo…_

 

_We also did a cover of Chasing Cars… pabebeng cover lang kasi pabebe si Baekhyun. hahahahahaha!_

 

**December 26, 2016**

_I was able to spend time with a friend. we watched two movies together. Ang Babae sa Septic Tank and Seklusyon. both were great movies hahaha but I still don’t know it it satisfied me… not really sure. may kulang… but… it was fun. i enjoyed my time with jongin :) afterwards, we went to our gig para kumanta sa lamay… haaaay bumabagyo pa nga sa lagay na ito pero tuloy pa rin…_

 

_ilang araw na lang at magbabagong taon na. ako ay naeexcite!_ ♡ _:) :) smile smile laaaang weeee! ang sarap mabuhay!!!_

 

**December 31, 2016**

_Wooooooh! LAST PAGE NA!!!!_

_hindi ko talaga nasusulatan ang simula pero ang mahalaga… natapos ko :)_

_Grabe ka 2016!!! Marami akong natutunan sa ‘yo. Masaya, nakakaaliw, masakit sa puso, nakakaiyak, nakakataba ng puso, nakakatawa, nakakagana, nakakakilig!!! Tinuro ng buhay na dapat tuloy lang ang buhay!_ ♡ _Matutong magmahal, magpatawad, at magmahal pa lalo!!!_

 

_*with matching remembrance ng tiket sa sinehan*_

 

_PS: Nanunod din pala ako ng Die Beautiful kasama sina Jongdae, Kuya Key, Kuya Jun, Ate Yoona, Wendy, Seulgi saka si Jongin…_

 

**January 1, 2017 01:59**

_Now Playing: Sigurado- UDD_ ♡

_Thanks 2016 for teaching me lots of things!_ ♡ _For making me the best that I can be!_ ♡ _I am ready to conquer 2017! Booooom!!!_

 

_Jan. 1 Convo with Jongin_

_J: Handa na ba ang puso mo? Hahahaha._

_Ako: Oo naman! Hihi_

_J: Good. Hahahaha._

_J:_ ♡

 

**January 2, 2017 01:07**

_Ikukwento ko ang mga nagyari noong pagkikita namin ni Jongin Kim noong December 26, 2016 2pm sa Robinsons._

 

_Nagkita kami sa Robinsons. Late siya nang mga 7 minutes, pero okay lang kasi wala pa namang 2:20PM noon. :) Nanuod kami ng sine. Ang Babae sa Septic Tank pati ‘yung Seklusyon. Siya ‘yung gumastos… ang kapal pa ng mukha ko kasi naman, hindi ko binigay ang share ko hahahahayst… hindi ko kasi alam if magsshare pa ako or what. Nakakahiya eh! Hindi muna ako nag-isip bago mag-act… pero ayun… next time kkb na kami :) kakahiya na eh! Basta babawi ako!_ ♡

 

_Na-enjoy ko naman ang bawat oras na kasama siya. Ang daldal niyang manood. Medyo salita ng salita nang slight at syempre bilang devcomm grad., nag-critique rin siya. :) Hindi kasi ako sanay na manood ng sine tapos nadaldal pa ‘yung kasama mo. Ang hirap makinig eh! Hahaha! Pero ayun mukhang masaya naman siya noon mga sandaling iyon… Natatawa siya kapag nakakatwa, nadidiri siya kapag nakakadiri, at natatakot siya kapag nakakatakot ‘yung nasa palabas. :) Dami niya pating pagkain! Hahahaha! Char. Pero ayun dahil may oras pa naman… nag-ministop muna kami saka nag-hot chocolate na sa sobrang hot, napaso pati dila ko. Wala kaming masyadong napag-usapan kahit ‘yung sakay sa jeep… quiet lang siya nang slight… tapos pakanta kanta. :)_

 

_Ang masasabi ko lang, sana makilala ko pa siya nang lubos. :)_ ♡

 

**Random Note #1**

_ubo ubo ubo :)_

_J: Thanks for saving the latter part of my 2016_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Random note #2**

_Hatid counter: IIIII-IIIII-I I shoudl stop counting…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Random note #3**

_John Peter Jongin C. Kim, 20 , Born on January 14, 199*, Graduate ng ****, Cum Laude, Tenor 2, Korista, Johnny Boy dapat ang pangalan niya :), Magaling kumanta, magaling magsalita, ang daming sinasabi!!!_

_Ayaw niya sa kape_

_May utak na, may puso pa!_ ♡

_hindi rin mahilig sa monggo!!!_

_Hindi nakain ng upo at patola :(_

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

sa puntong ito, obvious naman na nagkakamabutihan na itong si kyungsoo at jongin. mas lalo silang napapalapit sa isa’t isa. tuwing may practice at sectionals, dapat magkalapit sila ng upuan. o kahit naka-SATB, pupwesto sila doon sa pwesto na tanaw nila ang isa’t isa. kaso sa puntong ito, mas pinili pa rin nilang dalawa na gawing complicated ang lahat at iyon ay sa pamamagitan ng hindi paglalagay ng label sa kung anong meron sila. may pa-m.u. m.u pang nalalaman na hindi naman talaga malinaw. walang kalinaw linaw pero para sa kanila, kuntento na sila kahit hindi na rin nila masyadong hinahangad na matanggap sila kaagad-agad ng mga taong nasa paligid nila. basta, ang mahalaga lang sa kanila ngayon ay sila’y masaya.

 

nakuha pa ngang mag-post noon ni jongin ng new year’s eve message para sa kanyang fb friends at isa pang post na dedicated lang kay kyungsoo. dahil nga halaman at ngayon lang siya nakakuha ng ganitong klase ng atensyon na pinopost at pinagsisigawan sa fb na kamahal mahal siya, edi kilig na kilig tuloy ang ating bida. hindi agad nakatulog si kyungsoo dahil dito. hindi agad siya nakapag media noche dahil sa sobrang kilig na nararamdaman niya.

 

**jongin**

happy new year soo!

❤️

 

**kyungsoo**

happy new year din! 💕

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

kahit na nagpalit man ng taon, si jongin pa rin ‘yung tipo ng tao na hindi pala-text o chat. kahit nasanay si kyungsoo sa mga nakaka-fling niya noong madalas na idinadaanlang siya sa text o tawag, pagdating kay jongin ay ibang iba. kakaiba, kasi kahit hindi man sila madalas magkwentuhan at mag-usap ay pakiramdam ni kyungsoo, konektado kaagad sila sa isa’t isa. hindi rin nga sila inaabot nang umaga para lang mag-usap at mag-telebabad. kaya napagtanto ni kyungsoo na iba si jongin, siya kasi ‘yung puro gawa. hindi siya ‘yung puro salita na idadaan ka sa ‘uy soo, kumain ka na ba?’, kasi si jongin ‘yung tipo na _‘oh soo, wag ka na sad kain na tayo oh. binilhan din kita ng chuckie… ‘yung paborito mo.’_

_“soo… hatid na kita.”,_

_“soo… ako na dyan.”_

_“soo ganito kasi ‘yan… … … …”_

_“soo, okay ka na sa parts mo?”_

_“soo, kain ka oh. tig-isa tayo ng tuna pie!”_

 

lagi lagi nang nagpprisinta ngayon itong si jongin hindi lang para sabay silang mag-aral ng piyesa kundi pati na rin ang ihatid pauwi itong si kyungsoo. kahit na literal na magkaibang ibayo ang mga bahay nila ay matyaga siyang hinahatid ni jongin pauwi. hindi rin naman kayang hayaan ni jongin na mag-isa itong si kyungsoo papauwi, lalo na’t kung gabi na… dahil tanging siya lang sa grupo ang naiiba ang ruta. kaya kahit na mag-isa na lang pabalik si jongin, ang mahalaga, naihatid niya sa bahay ang cute na binata.

 

ilang linggo na rin silang ganito, kung kaya’t hindi natin masisisi kung talagang tuluyang mahulog ang loob nitong si kyungsoo.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

medyo late na nakapag-christmas party ang choir nila dahil siksik ang schedule nila noong nakaraang december at wala nang mapaglagyan. pero pasok pa rin naman sa christmas season, ayon sa kalendaryo ng mga katoliko. tapos isabay mo na rin dyan ‘yung nalalapit na birthday ni kyungsoo.

 

puno ng saya ‘yung gabing iyon at talagang sinulit ni jongin ang pagkakataon na maka-bonding si kyungsoo. nagpa-picture pa nga sila sa bass na si sehun na kasama rin nila sa choir.

 

sa party nila, hindi nawala ang masasarap na pagkain, videoke at kung ano ano pang games at mga pakulo! at dahil nagbagong taon, meron din silang mga awarding session kung saan nagbibigay ng mga seryosong awards saka mga not so serious awards.

 

nakapag-uwilang naman si kyungsoo ng dalawang awards. ang ‘blender award’, kasi naman ang galing niyang mag-voicing voicing chenelyn kapag kumakanta! pasalamat na rin naman siya kasi, kahit paano ay na-recognize ang pag-bblend niya sa mga kantahan nila. at syempre, isa pang award na nakuha niya ay may kahati siya… at ito ‘yung ‘love team of the year’. hulaan niyo kung sino ang ka-love team niya? hahahahahahaa e di wala nang iba kundi si jongin! ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

“soo, okay lang bang hawakan ko kamay mo?”

 

abalang nakatanaw sa labas si kyungsoo habang nakaupo siya sa dulo ng jeep. nabigla tuloy siya sa tanong ni jongin. ‘ano bang nasa isip mo??? bakit bigla bigla mo namang gustong hawakan ‘yung kamay ko… di lang naman tayo ang tao sa jeep oh!’ sambit ng mapaglarong konsensiya na laging nakabantay palagi sa cute nating bida. hindi naman maitatangging kinikilig siya at kulang na lang ay mapaihi siya sa kanyang pantalon dahil sa sobrang kilig na nadarama.

 

iba talaga si jongin… ibang iba. kaya hindi na rin naman siya nagdalawang isip pa na pumayag na mahawakan ni jongin ang kamay niya.

 

“soo… nahuhulog na talaga ako sa ‘yo.” mahinang bumulong si jongin. pero laman nito ay ang napaka-sinsero niyang pahayag. nakatingin lang nang taimtim sa kanya ang binata at matyagang iniintay kung ano ang isasagot.

 

“ako rin naman, jongin. nahuhulog na.”

 

ngumiti naman si jongin pabalik at lalo tuloy humigpit ang hawak nito sa kanya. hindi naman sila nagmamadali, at kapwa nila alam ang mga priyoridad nila sa buhay. minabuti rin nilang linawin pa lalo sa isa’t isa na masaya si kyungsoo sa piling ni jongin at ganoon din naman ang nadarama ni jongin sa kanya…

 

 

 

 

 

nalalapit na rin ang kaarawan nilang dalawa. akalain mo ‘yun? magkalapit lang pala ang mga birthday nila. feel na feel tuloy lalo ni kyungsoo na soulmates talaga sila. hindi kasi nagkakalayo ang mga hilig at ugali nilang dalawa. saka pareho pa silang capricorn.

 

ilang gabi rin kayang nag-google search itong si kyungsoo para lang malaman ang compatibility ng mga capricorn at capricorn.

 

baliw mang pakinggan pero, naniniwala siyang may accuracy naman ito kahit papaano.

 

> _“When Capricorn and Capricorn come together for love or any kind of relationship, it’s instant power couple status! These two hard-working go-getters crave stability and security, which can lead to boredom in the bedroom. A Capricorn-Capricorn relationship is successful financially and emotionally, since you both understand each other’s ambitious nature.” (source:_ [ _https://astrostyle.com/love/compatibility/capricorn-capricorn/_ ](https://astrostyle.com/love/compatibility/capricorn-capricorn/) _)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_“Capricorn and Capricorn Soul Connection: Commitment_ **
> 
> _Life is bliss when both Capricorns are climbing the mountain of success and reaching for the top. Capricorn has a belief that the best really is yet to come and they know in their heart that if they just stay focused and keep their attention on the end goal there will be gold there when they reach their destination. They are predictable, reliable and trustworthy, all traits they respect in others, so of course, they are going to recognize and appreciate these qualities in each other_. _They are old school when it comes to romance and courtship, and have an appreciation for the finer things in life…” (source:_[ _http://astrologyk.com/zodiac/love/soulmates/capricorn_](http://astrologyk.com/zodiac/love/soulmates/capricorn) _)_

 

tuwing nagbabasa si kyungsoo tungkol sa mga compatibility facts ng mga capricorn sa kapwa nila capricorn, hindi talaga maiwasan ni kyungsoo na kiligin at maisip na ‘waaah ito kami. totoo to! gantong ganto kami :( huHUHU soulmates nga yata talaga kami ni…’

 

gayunpaman, iniiwasan din talaga ni kyungsoo sa lagay na ito ha…na huwag masyadong magpadala sa emosyon. sila pa naman kasi ‘yung tipo ng mga tao na hindi masyadong nagrerequire na lagi dapat silang magkasama o magkausap. kumbaga, patient sila sa isa’t isa. saka iniintindi nila na kapwa may indibidwal din silang mga buhay buhay bukod sa kanilang dalawa. ayaw naman ni kyungsoo na magbago iyon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

balak nilang ipagdiwang lang naman ang kaarawan nila nang sabay. kung ang birthday ni kyungsoo ay sa january 12, si jongin naman ay sa january 14… so para magsabay (at matipid) ang celebration, sa january 13 nila balak mag-celebrate.

 

syempre, hindi papahuli si jongin sa makabagbagdamdaming mensahe na pinost niya lang naman sa fb. saka pati na rin ‘yung nakakakilig na birthday salubong.

 

 

“happy birthday, soo. alam mo na iyon. ♡” malambing na tinig ni jongin mula sa kabilang linya. alas dose na nang umaga at saktong sakto upang salubungin ang kaarawan niya.

 

pero hindi gaya ni jongin, walang pa-fb post at long message itong si kyungsoo. wala lang. ayaw niya lang ng masyadong pa-pda sa social media. saka pwede niya namang sabihin nang personal, kaya hindi na niya idadaan pa sa mga posts.

 

at kung hindi niyo naitatanong, naghanda lang din naman siya ng surpresa niya para sa binata. binisita niya ito sa trabaho. at saka kumain sila ng paboritong pancit ni kyungsoo.

 

hindi naman nakaligtas si jongin sa panunukso ng mga ka-trabaho at pinakilala niya naman sa mga ito ang cute niyang bisita. naglibot libot nga rin sila sa iba pang opisina sa munisipyo. hindi naman akalain ni kyungsoo na sikat si jongin sa trabaho.

 

“oy jongin… bago na naman ‘yang dinala mo rito ah.” kantsaw ng kaibigan sa trabaho sabay apir sa kamay nito.

 

“loko ka talaga, ravi!”

 

 

 

“uy! soo, huwag mo nang pansinin ‘yun ha. nagjojoke lang ‘yun.” bulong ni jongin sa kanya habang palakad sila sa isa pang opisina. tinawanan na lang niya ang lalaki kasi hindi naman siya ganun ka-funny… _funnywalain_. alam naman niyang joke joke lang ‘yun noh.

 

 

 

“oh! jongin, kaw ha... sino ‘yang bitbit mo?”

 

“nako ma’am... si kyungsoo po pala, kaibigan ko.”

 

nice! _kaibigan_. hehe. shekeht… kaibigan nga lang naman talaga e. ano pa bang pinag-iiinarte ni kyungsoo dyan? all smile naman na bumati si bakla… kunwari hindi affected at nasasaktan sa salitang _kaibigan_.

 

“soo, si ma’am boa pala. boss ‘yan dito sa accounting. hehe.”

 

“hello sa ‘yo. ang cute cute mo naman. anong sadya mo rito?”

 

“ah wala po.” magalang namang sumagot si kyungsoo kaso sumingit si jongin sa usapan at biglang nagbitaw ng joke… na… hindi… agad na-gets ni… kyungsoo.

 

“kala ko ba kukuha ka ng cenomar?”

 

“ha? cenomar?”

 

“joke lang!”

 

 

 

 

ilang minuto rin silang naglibot at pinakilala pa nga siya nito sa mga katrabaho, maging sa mayor ng kanilang lungsod. kaso napapaisip pa rin si kyungsoo dahil paulit ulit na binabanggit ni jongin na kukuha sila ng cenomar sa lahat ng opisina at taong pupuntahan nila.

 

 

 

“jongin, ano ba ‘yung cenomar ha?”

 

“certificate of no marriage record.hehe. kailangan kasi yon kapag magpapakasal ka na.”

 

“huh?”

 

“wala, kyungsoo... kumain ka na lang.”

 

 

 

ang balak talaga nila, kakain sila sa labas saka magsisimba at maggagala-gala. pero hindi naman kasi sila pwedeng lumayo ngayong araw na ito, kaya naisipan nilang sa ibang araw na lang sila magddate. gusto pa nga ni jongin, sa binondo pa! para naman matikman din ni kyungsoo ‘yung ibang klaseng pancit na meron sila. saka hopia na rin… para more hope sa relasyon nila.

 

 

 

noong valentines day naman, hindi rin papahuli ang dalawa. akala talaga ni kyungsoo, wala siyang ganap sa araw na iyon at magtuturo lang siya ng english sa online class niya. pero bigla bigla siyang minesssage ng babaitang si baekhyun.

 

**baekhyun**

musta na baks?

ano? may ganap ba?

 

**kyungsoo**

wala naman… kumain lang ako mag-isa ng siomai kanina…

 

**baekhyun**

talaga? ‘yun lang???

:/

 

**kyungsoo**

oo. bakit?

 

**baekhyun**

wala naman. hayaan mo. may darating naman siguro mamaya. abangan mo na lang…

 

 

nagtataka si kyungsoo at ayaw niya na lang din umasa kung ano may magaganap bang pasabog ang special someone nya. pero heto’t sumapit nga ang gabi nang hindi namamalayan ni kyungsoo na may kumakatok sa kanilang gate.

 

bibisita lang naman si jongin na ngayo’y nakatayo na sa tapat ng gate nila. bitbit ng binata ang isang bucket ng chicken joy, isang box ng cake mula sa red ribbon tapos sinamahan niya pa ng juice na nabili niya sa 7eleven.

 

“magandang gabi po.” bati ng binata sa mga magulang ni kyungsoo na kapwa pinagbuksan pa siya ng pinto para patuluyin sa kanilang payak na tahanan.

 

 

hindi kaagad niya napansin si jongin, kasi naman, work work work itong si kyungsoo kahit alas otso na ng gabi. hindi naman niya pwedeng tapusin kaagad ito, dahil fixedang scheduleniya.

 

pagkatuloy niya sa bahay ay napaupo na lang nang tuwid si jongin sa salas habang nakatutok naman ang tatay ni kyungsoo sa pinapanood nitong basketball. kahit hindi man tanungin ay alam na alam nitong kabado ang gwapong binata. hindi naman mainit sa loob ng bahay ay pinagpapawisan talaga si jongin. idagdag mo pa rito ‘yung pagsuot niya ng button downshirt na hindi man lang tinupi ang mahabang manggas. lalo tuloy pinagpawisan nang malamig ang binata.

 

ilang minuto na rin lang naman at tapos na si kyungsoo sa trabaho niya. kaya habang naghihintay ay napansin niyang nag-update na lang ng fb status itong si jongin para naman hindi niya masyadong maisip ang kaba.

 

 

napa-comment naman nang kung ano ano itong mga kaibigan ng binata. kaso isa sa mga hindi pamilyar sa kanya ay ‘yung taemin lee. oo may mga mutual friends sila ng nasabing lalaki pero, misteryo pa rin para kay kung sino ito at parang close na close talaga sila ni jongin. ito kasi ‘yung pangalan na lagi niyang nakikitang tina-tag ni jongin sa ibang mga posts at memes sa fb. so, aaminin na rin ni kyungsoo na minsan na rin niyang ini-stalk ang profile nung taemin o kung sino man yon. medyo nai-insecure lang siya. medyo. pero isasantabi niya na muna ‘yon kasi, valentines day at magkasama naman sila ngayon ni jongin.

 

nang sumapit ang alas nwebe ng gabi, sa wakas, natapos din si kyungsoo. sabay sabay silang kumain ng hapunan— sila ng nanay at tatay niya pati si jongin. ang nakahain sa mesa ay yung sweet and sour pork na niluto ng tatay niya nung oras ng tanghalian saka, pati na rin ‘yung manok na bitbit ni jongin.

 

hindi naman sila masyadong nag-usap pero may kaunting interbyu namang inihanda itong tatay ni kyungsoo sa lalaking kasalo nila sa hapunan. ‘yung tipikal lang na mga tanong ng tatay kapag may sinusubok na manliligaw… saka para malaman na rin kung uurong ba ang b*yag nito o makakaligtas…

 

“ano ngang pangalan mo hijo?”

 

“ahm… ahh… jongin kim po, sir.”

 

“taga-saan ka pala?”

 

“sa southwoods po, sir.”

 

“aba. ang layo pala!”

 

“ahh hehehe. hindi naman po, medyo lang po.” kabadong sagot ni jongin matapos marinig ang pahayag ng ama ni kyungsoo na akala niya’y sobrang seryosong tao. hindi kasi nangiti parang si soo minsan… pero marunong din naman palang magbiro.

 

napaupo tuloy uli siya nang tuwid sa kinauupuan niyang silya.

 

“ano palang trabaho mo?” tanong naman ng nanay ni kyungsoo.

 

“sa munisipyo po. employee po ako.”

“ahhh okay… taga-saan naman ‘yung pamilya niyo?”

 

“yung papa ko po taga-batangas tapos si mama naman po taga rito po talaga…”

 

“ahhhh. okay pala. alam mo, may bayaw akong taga-batangas din e. dun sa may taal. expert ‘yon sa paggawa ng balisong…” biro ng tatay at napangiwi na lang si jongin dahil alam naman niya kung anong ibig sabihin ng tatay ni kyungsoo.

 

“uy! hijo, ikaw naman! wag nang mahiya. kanin pa oh. kain lang nang kain.” alok naman ng nanay nang makitang maubos ang laman sa pinggan ni jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

natapos din ang gabing iyon at sobrang nasiyahan si kyungsoo sa nangyari. hindi niya talaga inaasahang ipagdiriwang niya ang araw ng mga puso nang ganito. first time niya pang makatanggap ng flowers na hindi lang para sa kanya, ‘yung meron din para sa nanay niya… ibang klase talaga si jongin. wala talagang katulad. kasi ginawan lang din naman siya ng tula in english. tula na tanging maiintindihan lang ng mga taong in love. naiiyak na lang tuloy siya sa tuwa.

 

ano bang ginawa niya sa past life niya para mahalin siya nang ganito ngayon… ang saya saya at sobra sobra siyang nagpapasalamat.

 

syempre, hindi naman niya palalampasin ang araw na ito nang hindi man lang nagsusulat sa kanyang journal. kaya heto, may illustration pa siyang ginawa kasi tamad na tamad siyang magsulat in details.

 

 

 

 

**kyungsoo**

nakauwi ka na?

 

**jongin**

kararating ko lang, soo.

 

**kyungsoo**

good. thank you ha.

uy, may tanong lang ako.

 

**jongin**

you’re always welcome… basta ikaw.

yes, soo. ano iyon?

 

**kyungsoo**

nanliligaw ka na ba?

uhm, ang funny no?

pero i mean… tinatanong kasi ni nanay…

e hindi ko alam ang sasabihin…

 

**jongin**

hmmm… parang ganun na nga?

 

**kyungsoo**

pero ano na nga?

 

**jongin**

nanliligaw na nga. kailangan ko pa ba sabihin?

like soo, nililigawan na kita.

ganun?

 

**kyungsoo**

uhmmm. oo??? at least, para alam ko rin kasi.

uhhm okay ugh. so… ayun geh. hahhahahahahahahahahah!

 

**jongin**

O:)

 

 

 

 

**jongin**

soo?

pwede ka ba sa feb 16? febfair?

 

**kyungsoo**

febfair?

 

**jongin**

yup. ^_^

 

**kyungsoo**

sino bang guest?

 

**jongin**

may post sa fb page nila e. but kailan ka ba pwede?

 

**kyungsoo**

kahit kailan naman e.

uy! jongin!

wait!!!

si ebe dancel sa feb 16! omg!!!

 

**jongin**

tara?

 

 

 

at ayun na nga, heto sila’t nasa gitna ng malawak na grounds ng alma mater ni jongin. kaharap nila ang malaking entablado kung saan nagaganap ang taunang patimpalak sa kantahan. at nagkataon din namang nandoon din at nanonood ang mga naging kaklase at ka-org ni jongin. mga 5 minutes din siguro siyang na-out of place kasi naman, nag-catch up din ang gwapong binata sa kanyang mga friends. after 5 minutes, saka lang uli na-realize ni jongin na kasama niya nga pala si soo. at ayun, pinakilala naman siya nito sabay matching photo op at cute na cute nga rin sila sa kanilang dalawa ni kyungsoo. well, sino bang hindi makukyutan? char!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“jongin, pa’no ba ‘yan? anong oras na kasi hindi pa nalabas si sir ebe.”malungkot na ngumuso si kyungsoo dahil hindi pa naman siya nagpaalam na gagabihin siya. kaso ayaw niya rin namang umuwi kaagad nang hindi man lang naririnig si ebe na kinakanta ang paborito niyang kanta.

 

“teka. sayang naman soo kung uuwi na tayo agad. pero sige, if kailangan mo ng umuwi, e di tara na? hatid na kita…”

 

“hmmmmm….” lalo namang tumulis ang nguso ni kyungsoo at saka ipinahinga ang ulo sa mesa ng canteen. senyales na ayaw niya pang umuwi. ayaw niya pang matapos ang gabing ito. hindi pa niya nakikita si sir ebe dancel at… sana… nga… hindi na matapos ang gabing ito…

 

“ano, soo?”

 

“kaso hindi ako nagpaalam kay nanay. sabi ko uuwi ako agad. ‘di ko naman alam na gant—“

 

“akin na number ni tito at tita, tetext ko sila.”

  
“talaga?”

 

“oo nga!!!”

 

sinimulang magtipa ni jongin ng text message para sa tatay ni kyungsoo na naisip niya ring i-send sa nanay nito just in case…

 

**jongin**

good evening po, sir. ito po si jongin kim, yung bumisita po sa inyo noong isang araw. ipagpapaalam ko lang po na baka gabihin kami ni kyungsoo. magkasama po kami ngayon nina kyungsoo, kuya jun, kuya minseok, at sehun sa febfair. sinamahan ko lang din po siya kasi inaabangan niya po talaga si ebe dancel. at mukhang mga past 10 or 11pm pa po ‘yung set ni sir ebe. ‘wag po kayong mag-alala kasi ihahatid ko naman po pauwi si soo. salamat po!

 

 

 

“uy! nag-reply na siya soo…”

 

“hala! hindi pumayag?”

 

**mr. do**

okay. basta ingatan mo ‘yang anak ko ha.

 

“pumayag si tito… syempre! okay na tayo?”

 

“hala! thank you! ba’t ikaw ni-replyan? tapos ako hindi.” pagtatampo ni kyungsoo sa ama kasi tinext niya rin naman ito para sa last-minute-na-pagpapaalam.

 

 

 

hindi man gusto ni kyungsoo ang lugar na maiingay at maraming tao, pero liban na lang sa pagkakataong ito. hinihiling ni kyungsoo sa maykapal na ‘wag na sanang matapos ang gabing ito. sa sobrang saya niya. gusto niya na lang pagmasdan si jongin na ngayo’y katabi niya habang nakatayo sila’t pinakikinggan ang paborito niyang [kanta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_QHzP9C2Ec).

 

labis na saya ang nadarama ni kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan niya nang may buong pagmamahal ang lalaking napaka-espesyal sa kanya. kung naririnig lang siguro ni jongin ang nasa isip niya… paulit ulit ulit niyang sinisigaw ang ‘mahal kita, jongin. mahal na mahal. mahal na mahal…’

 

gustong gusto na niyang ipagsigawan ang nararamdaman. gusto na niyang sabihin sa lalaki. gustong gusto na niya kaso hindi niya rin magawa…

 

 

—

 

 

 

dumating din naman ‘yung araw na ang lakas lang talaga ng trip nitong si kyungsoo at naisipan niya pang magpakalbo…

 

wala lang. bigla na lang pumasok sa isip niya. pero syempre, for a change na rin kasi lagi na lang mahaba ang buhok at bangs niya. medyo hindi na rin siya natutuwa dahil hinahangin ito lagi kapag nasakay siya ng jeep. saka, nakakapagod daw i-maintain! ubos oras sa pagsha-shampoo at pagsusuklay. buti ngayong kalbo siya, presko at less hassle pa!

 

hindi rin naman siya nagpahuli pa at pinost niya ito kaagad sa social media para ipamalita sa buong universe na universe na siya at balak ding mag-cosplay bilang roll on o kaya mic.

 

 

 

 

 

**jongin**

uy, soo! bakit ka nagpakalboooo? :<

 

**kyungsoo**

wala lang. trip ko lang talaga.

di ako bh ha!!!

 

**jongin**

hayyy… i know.

okay lang :<

kasi naman sobrang cute mo pa rin.

:<

 

**kyungsoo**

eh bakit :< ????

sad???

 

**jongin**

huhu wala di ko lang mapigilan…

 

**kyungsoo**

ang alin???

 

**jongin**

sarili ko.

di ko mapigilang ma-inlove sa iyo.

O:)

 

**kyungsoo**

tssss! thank you.

O:)

 

**jongin**

hoy! emoticon ko iyan! >:(

 

**kyungsoo**

ay sorry!!! O:p

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

dumating din naman ang araw na biglang bumalik ang mga taong hindi na dapat pang bumalik sa buhay ni kyungsoo. hindi naman niya sinasadya pero andito na… kaya naikwento rin nitong si kyungsoo kay jongin na nagpaparamdam na naman ‘yung ex niyang pangit na kaklase niya noong college na itago na lang natin sa pangalang chanyeol. syempre, ‘yung iba pang detalye sa kwentong ito ay all in the past na at mas mabuting huwag na ring pag-usapan pa.

 

 

**jongin**

gusto ko lang malaman.

 

**kyungsoo**

ang?

 

**jongin**

bakit hindi ka sumama kay chanyeol?

i mean, hindi ba iyon chance na mapag-usapan niyo ang lahat?

i mean, tama ka, may mga bagay na dapat personal na pag-usapan.

**kyungsoo**

ganito kasi iyan, may mga bagay kasi na hindi na dapat binabalikan pa kung tapos na iyon.

hindi naman siya nakikipagbalikan pero yung thought is… tapos na iyon. wala na kaming dapat pang pag-usapan.

saka hindi naman sa pagiging ano pero napag-alaman ko kasi na wala na sila nung bago niya kaya feeling ko ay may iba pa siyang nais bukod doon sa sinasabi niya…

 

**jongin**

natatakot ka?

sa iba niyang nais? why?

 

**kyungsoo**

natatakot na ano?

 

**jongin**

na makipagbalikan siya sa iyo.

 

**kyungsoo**

hindi sa natatakot pero nandoon yung possibility na mangyari iyon… baka makipagalikan pero kung gawin man niya iyon. hindi ako papayag. unang una dahil wala na namang dapat balikan pa at pangalawa, may mahal na akong iba.

 

**jongin**

I love you.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

pero syempre, may mga panahon namang, pumapalya si jongin. kaya hindi tuloy maiwasan nitong si kyungsoo na magtampururot.

 

“uy… soo… sorry talaga kasi may kailangan pa akong daanan sa office. hindi kita maihahatid ngayon. sensya na.”

 

“okay lang.” labas sa ilong na sagot ni kyungsoo. sa totoo lang, hindi sana siya papayag at gusto niya pa talagang sumama sa opisina tapos magpapahatid siya pauwi sa kanila pero pinangunahan na siya ng hiya kaya wala na siyang nagawa. iintindihin niya na lang.

 

“next week na lang kita ihahatid ah. ingat ka, soo.” tuluyan namang nagpaalam sa kanya ang binata pero bingi-bingihan epek pa siya! hindi na lang siya kumibo hanggang sa makarating ang jeep na kanyang sasakyan. syempre, hinintay muna ni jongin na makasakay itong si kyungsoo bago siya tumawid sa kabilang kalsada.

 

oh di ba? may ugali rin itong si kyungsoo! ang bait bait na nga sa kanya ni jongin pero talagang pinapakita niya kay jongin na saksakan din siya nang sungit.

 

kung sa lagay na ito’y hindi pa nga officially sila ay may ganap ng drama, paano pa kaya kung naging sila sa totong buhay? hindi ko ma-imagine!

 

minsan, napapaisip na lamang si kyungsoo… parang ang bilis bilis naman nila? pero parang okay lang din… tama lang. kaso, hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung ano ba talaga silang dalawa ni jongin? masaya sila. oo, masayang masaya. pero kapag pag-uusapan na ang label, umiiwas siya.

 

minsan nga ring nabanggit sa kanya ni jongin at naitanong pa nito kung ano nga ba sila at kung okay lang ba kay kyungsoo na pareho nilang ilagay sa fb relationship status nila ang ‘it’s complicated’? kumbaga, kung inaccept lang sana ni kyungsoo ang ‘relationship request’ na iyon, malamang ay bubungad sa newsfeed ng kanilang mga ka-choir at fb friends ang “kyungsoo do is in a complicated relationship with jongin kim.”

 

and yes, like i said kanina, open na open naman at tanggap na tanggap ng grupo nila ang kung anong meron sa kanila. wala rin namang kaso iyon sa mga pamilya ng magkabilang panig dahil kapwa alam at kilala naman ng pamilya nila kung sino ba talaga sila…

 

pero, ang ending… hindi naman inaccept ni kyungsoo at inignore niya lang. sabi pa niya, “jongin, hindi naman natin kailangan ng relationship status sa fb at saka di naman mahalaga kung malaman ng maraming tao. basta kung ano ‘yung meron tayo. masaya ako rito. masaya ka rin naman ‘di ba??? ‘yun naman ‘yung mahalaga dun!” so walang nagawa si jongin. nag-settle na lang sila sa ganun. kahit na gustong gusto niya rin namang ipagsigawan sa lahat na mahal na mahal niya si kyungsoo.

 

kaso, gaya rin ng iba pang relasyon, hindi rin namang maiwasang magkaroon ng mga problema at tampuhan. may mga araw lang talaga na ang dami daming ginagawa ni jongin sa munisipyo kung saan siya nagtatrabaho. hindi rin naman kasi biro maging staff sa office ni mayor. kailangan kasing dumaan sa kamay ni jongin lahat ng mga biddings at project na meron sa bayan nila. pinagkatiwala pa naman sa binata ang trabahong iyon kaya si kyungsoo, iniintindi na lamang kung gaano ka-busy si jongin.

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active 15 hours ago_

 

**kyungsoo 6:55**

hi, jongin! have a great day ahead!

galingan mo sa trabaho!

 

 

 

 

 

**kyungsoo 14:15**

hi! huwag masyadong magpakapagod sa trabaho.

ingat ka palagi

i’m always praying for you.

 

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active now_

 

**kyungsoo 6:34**

hello! good morning, jongin. have a great day!

always pray. O:)

 

 

_seen_

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active 9 hours ago_

 

**kyungsoo 17:45**

hello. sana ay okay ka lang.

kung kailangan mo ng kausap… i’m always here for you.

ingat ka palagi!

 

 

_seen_

 

 

 

dahil sa isang beses lang sa isang linggo kung magkita sila ni jongin, halos araw araw din namang nag-sesend ng message si kyungsoo at wala naman iyon sa kanya kung replyan siya ng lalaki o hindi. gusto niya na rin sanang mag-send ng _‘i miss you’_ o kaya _‘i love you’_ ,pero pinanghihinaan siya ng loob. sa palagay niya kasi, mas masakit kapag iyon ang na-seen.

 

hindi man niya aminin sa sarili, nakasulat lahat sa diary ‘yung mga nararamdaman niya. natatawa na lang siya minsan dahil, bakit ba siya nagkakaganito? hindi naman sila. at ano bang karapatan niya para magreklamo? boyfriend ba siya? hindi niya nga alam kung ano ba sila ni jongin. oo tao sila, bagay sila at masaya sila! pero ‘yung malinaw na label kung ano ba sila? hanggang ngayon, wala…

 

naiisip niya tuloy sa sarili, para siyang bata na kulang sa aruga, kulang sa atensyon. minsan iniisip niya, tama pa bang kausapin o abalahin niya si jongin? palibhasa hindi pa kasi siya nakakahanap ng trabaho mula nang magpahinga muna siya ng isang taon after niyang maka-graduate. para tuloy siyang tanga at naghahanap ng taong magugulo. sana lang, hindi ganun ang tingin sa kanya ni jongin.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

hinihintay na lang ni kyungsoo na sumapit uli ang araw nila ng rehearsals o kaya araw ng linggo, para naman mawala na ang inis niya sa sarili at hindi na siya mag-isip pa ng kung ano ano.kaso may ilang linggo na rin palang hindi nakaka-attend itong si jongin. kahit pala sa buong grupo, hindi nagpaparamdam…

 

 

 

“uy, kuya soo. ano nang nangyari kay kuya jongin?”

  
“oo nga… napano na ‘yun?” tanong ng mga ka-choir nilang sina jaemin at jongdae na hindi rin malaman ni kyungsoo kung paano sasagutin. dahil una sa lahat, hindi naman siya ang sumbungan at tanungan ng mga taong nawawala. pangalawa, hindi na nga siya kinakausap at nirereplyan. at pangatlo, sino ba si kyungsoo? sino ba siya para malaman ang lahat ng whereabouts nitong si jongin.

 

at heto na nga, hindi niya tuloy maiwasang manliit at malungkot. andito na naman itong thought na ito na… _‘oo nga, sino ba ako? ano ba ako? ano ba kami? hindi naman kami. saka hindi naman niya ako boyfriend. haha. hayyy…’_ pero syempre. hindi niya naman iyon pwedeng sabihin. kaya…

 

“baka busy lang kuya jd. medyo marami rin silang inaasikaso ngayon sa munisipyo.” ayan. nagsinungaling siya kahit ang totoo, pinipilit niya na lang na okay na okay silang dalawa at nag-uusap pa rin.

 

“ganun ba? baka naman sobrang subsob na ‘yang si jongin sa trabaho ha? wala ng time mag-unwind. sabihan mo naman! saka sayang, kailangan pa naman natin ng tenor ngayon…”

 

“sige kuya jd. hayaan mo, imemessage ko siya mamaya.”

 

at pagkatapos nun, tapos na… hanggang dun lang. imemessage niya at saka siya aasa na ma-replyan man lang siya ni jongin.

 

hindi naman sa nagde-demand siya ng kung ano.

 

pero kahit na!!! kahit na sige, ganun na nga! wala silang label. kaso sa tingin ni kyungsoo may katiting pa rin naman siyang karapatan para magtampo o kaya mag-reklamo. kahit tuldok man lang sana o kaya sagutin lang ‘yung ‘kumusta ka na?’… ayos lang kay kyungsoo kahit nga hindi na siya magtanong nito pabalik. okay lang kay kyungsoo. okay lang talaga… ang mahalaga nasabi nito na buhay pa naman siya at heto, nangse-seen lang ng message niya.

 

kaso, dumaan ang araw ng linggo at ang lunes na halos wala pa ring pinagbago. ganun pa rin. si kyungsoo, nag-aabang, naghihintay, at nagtataka. kaso sumagi sa isip niya na huwag mawalan ng pag-asa. hahayaan niya na lang muna si jongin. kung kakausapin siya, e di maganda! at kung hindi man siya kausapin, ayos lang. gaya nga ng sabi niya kay jongin, ‘i’m always here for you!’

 

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active now_

 

**kyungsoo 7:30**

hello! good morning, jongin. ingat ka sa pagpasok!

 

**jongin 7:31**

salamat.

 

**kyungsoo 7:31**

kumusta ka na?

 

**jongin 7:45**

okay lang naman ako, soo…

 

**kyungsoo 7:45**

good! okay lang ba na bisitahin kita sa office nyo?

 

**jongin 7:47**

okay lang naman, soo. kaso baka hindi kita masyadong maasikaso ha?

 

**kyungsoo 7:48**

okay lang! may ibibigay lang ako sa ‘yo.

 

**jongin 7:55**

uy, kyungsoo. sensya na busy lang talaga.

 

**kyungsoo 7:55**

naiintindihan ko naman. mga 9am or 10 siguro ako dadaan diyan.

 

 

_seen_

 

 

 

bago pa matapos ang linggong ito’y binalak nga ni kyungsoo na bumisita at mangumusta kay jongin. kung hindi siya nito pinapansin sa text o chat, baka sakaling may maging pagbabago sa nangyayari sa kanilang nitong mga nakaraang linggo. baka sakali rin na malaman ni kyungsoo kung ano ba talaga. kung totoong okay pa rin ba ang lalaking espesyal para sa kanya o baka nalulunod na sa kakatrabaho.

 

hindi rin biro ang layo ng munisipyo mula sa tirahan nila kyungsoo. ilang sakay ng tricycle at jeep ang gagawin tapos katirikan pa ng araw. kahit nagbihis at posturang postura si kyungsoo, mukhang pagdating sa pupuntahan niya’y hulas na siya at mukhang nanggaling sa digmaan. hassle ba naman ang mag-commute.

 

nakarating man siya nang matiwasay, hindi naman din ganoon kalakas ang loob ni kyungsoo para harapin ang lalaki.

 

oo, gustong gustong gusto na niyang makita si jongin. namimiss na niya talaga ito pero nanaig ang takot niya na baka mamaya, ayaw lang pala nitong sabihin sa kanya na hindi siya pwedeng magpunta. o kaya, hindi siya pansinin. mas masakit naman yata iyon…

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active 2 hours ago_

 

**kyungsoo 10:03**

hello jongin! andito pala ako sa labas ng office niyo kaso, nahihiya akong pumasok.hehe iniwan ko na lang sa may gwardiya ‘yung ibibigay ko sa iyo ha. ingat ka palagi. andito lang ako kung kailangan mo ng tulong ha. O:)

 

 

 

 

**_baekhyun_ **

_active now_

 

**kyungsoo 10:20**

beh, alam mo ba pinuntahan ko si jongin. hay miss na miss ko na kasi siya. tapos dinalhan ko lang siya ng sweets saka letter. baka kasi kung ano nang nangyayari sa work niya.

hayyy.

alam mo… ang sarap sa feeling nang nagagawa itong mga ganitong bagay para sa mahal mo.

 

**baekhyun 10:21**

aba!

iba ka na ha.

uliran.

kayo na ba?

 

**kyungsoo 10:21**

ha? hindi pa…

 

**baekhyun 10:23**

hmmm…

talaga lang ha?

pero sige… kung saan ka masaya… :)

 

**kyungsoo 10:24**

hayyy… thanks b!

 

 

 

 

 

**_jongin_ **

_active now_

 

**jongin 10:44**

sorry, kyungsoo. hindi kita na-replyan kaagad.

natanggap ko na pala ‘yung brownies kaso nga lang naka-low carb diet ako.

 

 

 

“wow! alam ko namang mas matalino ka sa akin! pero huwag mo kong idaan sa pa-low carb, low carb diet na ‘yan! e kumakain ka kaya ng toasties saka macaroons! ‘yun nga sana bibilhin ko kaso ang mahal! tapos hindi ka man lang nag-thank you!” ito na lang ang nasabi ni kyungsoo sa sarili. mas pinili niya na lang na basahin ang mensahe kaysa sagutin ito… mahirap na’t baka kung ano pa ang kanyang masabi…

 

gusto niyang umiyak sa inis pero hindi pwede. nasa loob kasi siya ng jeep at kailangan niyang ikalma ang sarili. pauwi na siya mukhang malungkot na naman siyang babalik.

 

hindi niya sigurado kung maaawa ba siya o matatawa na lang o wala. first time pa naman talaga nito ni kyungsoo na mag-effort nang ganito.

 

ganito ba talaga?

 

akala pa naman ni kyungsoo nasa same page lang sila. bakit parang kay jongin paubos na ang mga pahina?

 

ang daya daya… hindi mapagtanto ni kyungsoo kung ano ba ang problema? may problema ba sa kanya? may mali ba siyang nagawa? sa pagkakaalam niya lang, masungit siya. hindi basta basta ang kasungitan niyang taglay pero, iyon na ‘yon! hindi naman siya masamang tao.

 

bakit biglang lumamig ang mga tagpo? ilang patak na rin ng luha ang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata… ilang beses na rin niyang pinatugtog at kinanta ang mga tagos sa pusong hugot songs na hindi niya sukat akalaing nanamnamin niya.

 

kung noon, inaalmusal niya ang [love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ2UJpuNoro) na sadyang kaysarap pakinggan. ngayon, iba na. tila dumilim yata at lumungkot ang mga liriko ng [awitin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daZoiEGyFgg) ng kanyang buhay.

 

pilit mang pigilan ni kyungsoo ang pagdadrama kaso, hindi niya talaga maiwasang namnamin at damhin ang bawat katagang sumasapul sa kanyang pinagdadaanan. mukhang kailangan na yata talaga niyang tumigil? at huwag nang ituloy pa ang kwentong mukhang patapos na.

 

 

 

—

 

 

hindi rin nagtagal ay nakahanap na si kyungsoo ng trabahong mapapasukan. ilang kumpanya rin ang inapplayan nya at sa isang hotel sa alabang ang napili niya. para naman hindi ganoon kalapit at syempre, hindi ganoon kalayo sa kanila.

 

kaso, kahit nakahanap na siya ng trabaho, hindi pa rin naman nagbabago ‘yung mga bagay na nakagawian niya. gaya na lang ng pagsesend ng message kay jongin at saka pag-attend sa lingguhang gig nila sa choir. kaso nga lang, katulad ng mga nakaraang nangyayari, hindi pa rin niya mabatid kung kumusta na ba si jongin. wala na kasi siyang masyadong balita. pero, makikita niya naman na minsan, naka-online sa facebook o kaya may bagong post. tapos minsan ay may reply itong ibibigay sa kanya pero hindi naman maintindihan ni kyungsoo kung ano ba ang nangyayari at tila naging malamig ang ihip ng hangin at malamig na rin si jongin sa kanya.

 

hindi niya na rin maiwasang maisip kung may mali ba siyang nagawa o may mali ba sa kanya. hindi niya talaga alam…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sa totoo lang, hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit ko pa ito isinulat at ipinost... siguro, para mai-let go ko na rin itong taong 'to na minsan 'ding nagpasaya sa akin. masakit man pero salamat sa iyo. hanggang doon na lang siguro talaga. sana masaya ka na. kung natagpuan mo man ang panibagong magpapasaya sa 'yo, hangad ko lang na maging masaya ka.
> 
> sa mga mambabasa, maraming salamat! :)


End file.
